Kamen Sentai Decaders
by BNGwarrior
Summary: Taken in by his uncles, Naruto trains to become a legendary hero of both Super Sentai and Kamen Riders. Crossover with Decade and Gokaigers. Was Kamen Sentai Gokaiders
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a bit of an idea I've had ratteling around in my head. I got the idea from that Kamen Rider X Super Sentai movie that got release. Something that I can't wait to come out on video so they can post it online with English subtitals.**_

_**Anyway, I combined on of my fav crossovered stories, Naruto with my favorite Kamen Rider (Decade) and my favorite Super Sentai (Gokaigers). I hope everyone enjoys this story.**_

_**I don't own Naruto, any Kamen Rider or any Super Sentai.**_

Kamen Sentai Gokiders

Prologue

Captain Marvelous Uzumaki stood before the gates of Konoha, the place that had become his little sister's home. After their own home had been ruined by war, many of the inhabitants had scattered. Marvelous had taken to the sea and had become a pirate while his little sister had been chosen to become the container for the Kyubi no Yoko. In the 20 years they'd been apart, Kushina had apparently fallen in love, become a mother, and had died not long after giving birth. His nephew would probably be about 5 by now.

"So, you're here too," said a lazy voice behind Marvelous.

Tsukasa Kadoya would never have been accused of having an easy life. First he was a bastard child that his father didn't want and his mother neglected. The only one that ever gave a damn about him seemed to have been his half-brother, his mother's legitimate son Minato Namikaze. And even though he knew Minato loved him, Tsukasa couldn't help but be jealous of his brother's natural talent. It didn't help that the bloodline he'd inheritated from his father, the Decade bloodline, was considered a curse among most villages. So when he got the chance, Tsukasa left Konoha. He was only returning now because word had finally reached him of his brother's death and nephew's birth.

"It appears so." Marvelous said, turning around to see Tsukasa standing behind him.

The pirate and the traveler had crossed paths several times in the past. Sometimes their meetings would go peacefully, other times they could come close to leveling half of whatever village they were in. But one thing would never change, and that was the respect the two men had for one another.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked, standing next to Marvelous.

"My sister use to live in this village." Marvelous said. "She passed away five years ago and left a son. I'm here to see if I can do anything for my nephew." Tsukasa narrowed his eyes.

"My brother died and left behind a son five years ago as well." He said. "Did your sister's death have anything to do with the Kyubi no Yoko's attack on this village?" Marvelous went wide eyed and looked at the traveler.

The sudden scream of a child made them both snap their heads towards the village. Though the two were not known for being the nicest of people, they would never ignore a child's scream.

Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life. Something he had unfortunately done a lot of during his 5 years of life. He never knew why he was attacked, just if these people caught him; they were going to hurt him again. He tripped on something and went tumbling to the ground. He turned around and fearfully watched as the villagers caught up with him. Before they could reach him though, the ground between them exploded.

Naruto looked behind him and saw two men slowly approaching the group. One was a man with long brown hair wearing a red shirt, black pants, and a black coat. A purple camera hung around his neck. The other, who had his hand out holding a weapon, had black hair and wore a white shirt, black vest, red coat, black pants, and boots.

"Why are you attacking that boy?" the one holding the weapon demanded.

"That's no boy, it's a demon!" screeched a woman with pink hair.

"A demon huh?" said Tsukasa stepping into view.

"You!" said another villager, this one looking like a chunin with white hair. "You're the Fourth's bastard brother." Tsukasa didn't say anything; he was too busy staring at the child with wide eyes. He looked just like Minato had when he was a child.

"Hey kid," he asked. The boy looked at Tsukasa as he squatted in front of him. "What's your name?" the boy blinked, not expecting that.

"It's Naurto." He said. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki huh?" said Tsukasa, looking up at Marvelous who was taking a good look at Naruto.

"Looks like we found our nephew Tsukasa." He said. "He may look exactly like your brother, but he got Kushina's face."

"Nephew," Naruto gasped.

"Just who are you people?" the pink haired woman screamed.

"I don't know about him." Tsukasa said, standing up and jerking his thumb at Marvelous. "But I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." He pulled out a large, rectangular object as he spoke and slammed it on his waist. A belt shot out and wrapped itself around him. "Remember that."

"Like I'm going to let you show me up." Marvelous said, putting away his weapon. He pulled out another device and flipped it open. "Ready Tsukasa?" he pulled out a small figurine that flipped up into a key.

"Ready." Tsukasa said, pulling out a card.

Tsukasa pulled apart the edges of his buckle and threw the card into a slot. Marvelous meanwhile slide his key into a slot in his device.

"Henshin!/Gokai Change!" Tsukasa and Marvelous said. Tsukasa pushed the sides of his buckle in while Marvelous turned his key.

"KAMEN RIDE-DECADE!/Gooooookaiger!" the voices of the two devices said. In a blinding flash of light, Tsukasa now changed into warrior in black and violet armor with large green eyes and an X across his chest. Marvelous meanwhile was now wearing something similar to a high color jacket and had a helmet that resembled a pointed hat.

"Come on Decade, let's make this showy!" Marvelous said, charging into the group with a blade and his weapon from before in hand.

"Whatever GokaiRed," Decade said, drawing his own sword and sliding his hand along the side of it.

Naruto stared in awe as the two warriors charged into the crowd of villagers and began obliterating their forces. Decade was a master with both his blade and with martial arts. GokaiRed meanwhile charged through the group. Anyone close enough to him was cut down by his sword. Those farther away were blown back by his other weapon. Naruto, though still young, could tell that Decade's fighting style was very straight forward while GokaiRed's was flashier. But both warriors had a lot of speed. The ninjas of the group didn't have time to preform hand signs for Justus. It wasn't long before the entire mob was defeated.

"Well they were pathetic." GokaiRed said, unleashing a back kick at a foolish villager who tried to attack him from behind.

"No kidding." Decade agreed dusting his hands off. "This village has really gone downhill." He snapped his fist back and nailed a villager in the nose.

"What is going on here?" demanded an old voice. Naruto, Decade, and GokaiRed turned to see the Hokage standing behind them with several ANBU.

"Now they show up." GokaiRed commented.

"That's what we want to know Old Man." Decade said. He and GokaiRed marched forward, undoing their transformations. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Tsukasa?" he gasped.

"Nice to see you remember me." Tsukasa said venomously. The Hokage's eyes then moved to Marvelous.

"And from what I've heard, you're Marvelous." The Hokage continued.

"The same," Marvelous confirmed. "Now, what is going on with our newphew."

"Are you," Naruto said, "Are you really my uncles." The two turned to Naruto smiling.

"That's right kid." Marvelous said, patting Naruto on the head. "Your mom was my little sister."

"And I'm pretty sure your dad was my brother." Tsukasa said. "Which brings me back to my point Old Man," Everyone turned. "What the hell is going on here?" the Hokage sighed.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in my office." He said.

An hour later, everyone sat in the Hokages office, the whole story was out, Naruto's "tenant," his heritage, and the fates of his parents. Naruto was shocked, Tsukasa and Marvelous had mixed expressions of anger and sorrow, and the Hokage was really starting to feel his age.

"Well, I think it's obvious what happens next." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah," Marvelous agreed. "Naruto's coming with us." Naruto and the Hokage snapped their heads at them.

"What?" they both asked.

"Naruto is out nephew and we don't believe he'll be safe if he stays here." Marvelous said. The Hokage sat with his eyes closed in deep though. Naruto was looking at the Old Man hopefully.

"When Naruto turns 12, he is to return to the village to become one of its ninjas." The Hokage said.

"Only if he wants to," Marvelous said. "And don't give any kind of deal breaker crap Old Man, between Decade, myself, and our allies, we could wipe out your forces with little problem."

"But, I want to be a ninja." Naruto said. Marvelous and Tsukasa were surprised that he would want to defend this hellhole of a home.

"You got spirit kid, I'll give you that." Tskasa said. "Do you need to pack anything?" Naruto shook his head.

"Then let's get going." Marvelous said.

"I cannot allow you to do that." stated another voice. Everyone looked to see a one armed man who had half of his face cover in bandages clutching a walking stick standing in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this Danzo?" the Hokage demanded.

"Satatobi, we cannot allow a weapon as powerful as the Kyubi leave the village." Danzo said.

"Danzo, Naruto is neither the Kyubi nor a weapon." The Hokage growled.

"And what's more, he's family." Marvelous said, drawing his ranged weapon and pointing it in Danzo's face.

"I'd recommend getting out of the way you half shredded bastard." Tsukasa said. "Let's go Naruto." Naruto followed his uncles out of the room but stopped. He spun around and jumped into the Hokage's arms.

"Goodbye Old Man." He said. The Hokage smiled.

"Goodbye Naruto, grow up strong ok?" the Hokage said.

"Of course." Naruto said standing tall. "I'm gonna come back and be the best Hokage Konoha's ever seen!" The Hokage, Marvelous, and Tsukasa all smiled proudly while Danzo continued to scowl.

"Let's go Naruto." Tsukasa said. Naruto hurried out with his uncles past Danzo. On the way out, Naruto heard Danzo growl.

"This isn't over Kyubi brat."

_One week later, Port Town outside the Land of Fire_

Naruto stood in an orange jacket, a red shirt, and violet pants. His uncles were on either side of him. Marvelous was leading them to the port.

"You won't be the only child on the ship Naruto." He was saying. "My crewmates have children around your age. Hopefully you'll get along."

"You should enjoy my traveling companions." Tsukasa said. "They're a little strange, but they're good people." They finally arrived in front of a large red galleon ship. There were three cannons on either side of it, and two more in the front. The Jolly Roger on the ship was a key and cross swords.

"The Gokai Galleon," Marvelous said proudly.

"You've made some modifications." Tsukasa said, glancing at the front cannons.

"Come on." Marvelous said. "I think your traveling companions are already onboard." He led the two onto the ship.

"Uncle Marvelous!" cried two little voices. Two kids, a boy wearing a blue jacket covered in zippers and a frilly pink shirt and black pants and a little girl wearing a yellow striped shirt, a plaid green skirt, and white stockings ran up to Marvelous and hugged him.

"Hey Sid, Fia," Marvelous said warmly. "I'd like you two to meet my other nephew, Naruto."

"Hi," Naruto said. The boy, Sid, nodded in response while the girl, Fia, smiled at him.

"Oh, Captain," said an old man with white hair and a knit cap, poking his head out of a cabin. "Welcome, I've made coffee."

"I see the Old Man is here." Tsukasa said. "Why don't you kids go play, we grownups need to talk about some things." Marvelous nodded to them and the kids nodded back.

"Come on Naruto, we'll take you to meet Navi." Fia said taking Naruto's hand. She led him awa from where the adults were going to talk.

"I think she's probably up in the Crow's nest." Sid said, following them with his hands in his pockets.

Later, after the adults were gathered and Marvelous and Tsukasa told them Naruto's story, everyone was more than willing to take Naruto in.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" asked Ahim, Sid's mother.

"What that little guy's gone through," said Don, Fia's father. Natsumi, one of Tsukasa's traveling companions, was crying into Tsukasa's shoulder.

"We _will_ train him to fight." said Yuusuke, another of Tsukasa's allies.

"So will we." said Jo, Sid's father. Fia's mother Luka nodded as well.

"Then it's decided." Marvelous said. "We'll train Naruto and the others in the ways of the Super Sentai,"

"And Kamen Rider." Tsukasa added. Their meeting was then interrupted by a small mechanical parrot flying through the room.

"Ah, help me, help me." The bird squawked.

"Get that bird!" cried Naruto's voice. A second later he came running in, Sid and Fia right behind him. Everyone was silent as the group went through their area. After they left, there was silence for another minute before Marvelous' cabin-boy, Gai, burst out laughing.

"Something tells me that those three are going to be raising some kind of hell no matter where they go." remarked Kaito, Tsukasa's most trusted enemy. Everyone could only nod in agreement.

_**Ok, that's the prologue of the story. And just so it's clear, Sid is Jo and Ahime's son, named after the guy who taught Joe how to use swords, and Fia, Luka and Don's daughter, is named after Luka's late sister.**_

_**I'm going with the Super-Sentai being creations of the Whirlpool Village and the Gokaigers are just plain sea pirates, but their back story is pretty much the same beyond that. As for Decade, he's just a regular adventurer who's Kamen Rider Powers are like a bloodline.**_

_**I really hope I don't write myself into a corner with this one, but if I get a lot of bad reviews, or no reviews at all, then I'll just stop or put this story up for adoption.**_

_**Anyway, please read and review, preferably positively.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, sorry it's taken me so long. It took me a while to figure out how this chapter should go. My idea is to try and make them like a combination of the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai episodes, essentially full two parters that can work on their own. I hope that's what I've achived with this first chapter.**_

_**And now Fan Mail!**_

_**ryanshadow19: I hope I am able to live up to your expectations.**_

_**DragonFire Princess: I'll update when I can.**_

_**dorsettr2: your wait is over**_

_**Random Guest person who didn't leave a name: if your reading, here you go.**_

_**Johnny Spectre: I hope it's a good mash-up. And did I forget about Gai in the prologue? My bad.**_

_**Ok now, on with the story, and for the record, I don't own anything.**_

A Passing through Kamen Sentai

Kakashi was worried. It was his first time as a sensei, his students being the book smart Sakura Haruno, the deceivingly strong and mysterious Sai, and the "great" Sasuke Uchiha. His team was now on their first C-ranked mission, escorting a bridge builder back to his home. Things were going well, except for that little hiccup of the Demon-Brothers, but with Sasuke Uchiha among his students, they would be fine.

What an idiot.

Now he was trapped in a water prison by Zabuza Momochi, Devil of the Bloody Mist, A-Ranked nukenin, and former member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. He had told his students, Sasuke in particular, to run away, but the Uchiha had insisted on staying and fighting. Said Uchiha was now getting the snot beaten out of him by one of Zabuza's water clones.

"This is supposed to be the most elite Konoha has to offer?" Zabuza mocked, holding Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt. "Pathetic." He threw Sasuke to the ground and then slammed his forearm into his chest. "It's time I put you sorry excuses for ninja out of my misery." He started to draw his sword to kill but several bangs caught his attention. He raised his sword and blocked the blasts with his sword.

"You're right about one thing." said a feminine voice. "These so call ninja are pathetic."

"Tsukasa was right when he said that Konoha's forces have really hit rock bottom since the Fourth's death." Said another voice, this one deep and belonging to a male.

"Guys, insult my old home town's military strength later, we've got a man with a dream to help here." Came a third voice, again male's. This one sounded lighter, but also commanding and strong, the voice of a leader.

"Who's there?" Zabuza demanded. Three people walked out of the clearing, no older than Kakashi's students. It composed of 2 boys, one standing in the middle, the other on his left, and a girl standing on the right.

The girl had long blond hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She wore a green and yellow plaid shirt and matching striped pants. She also wore a white jacket.

The boy on the left had long black hair that was pulled into a braid and hung halfway down his back. He was dressed in a frilly power-blue shirt and dark blue pants covered with zippers. He also wore a black jacket.

The other boy, the one in the middle had bright blond hair, sky blue eyes, and three marks on each cheek. He wore a violet shirt with a black X across it and red paints with buttons up and down the sides. Instead of a jacket like his comrades, he wore a dark orange vest.

On all their jackets/vest, they had what looked like a key and cross-swords, but it was broken apart, resembling a bar code. They also all wore silver and black belts with large red spheres in the middle of the buckles. Hanging at their left hips looked to be silver books. At their right hips there appeared to be gold slots.

"Hey brats, who are you?" Zabuza demanded.

"Just a passing through Kamen Sentai," The boy in the middle said with a foxy grin. "Remember that. Sid! Fia!"

"Right!" the two said. The three of them pulled cards out of the books at their hips and pulled apart their buckles. They threw the cards down into the buckles before they pulled the buckles of their belts and flipped the open. Their left right hands went to the gold spots on their belts and pressed the top. That section spun around, showing a small figurine. The raised the figurines and flipped the legs up, showing they were keys.

"Super Hero Time!" the cried and inserted the keys into the devices and turned them. They were covered in a bright light and when it faded, three new warriors appeared in their place. The only thing that remained the same was their belts.

They appeared wearing strange spandex like outfits and helmets that resembled tri pointed hats. They were with along the insides of their outfits but the outsides of their legs and their chest areas were colored. The also had long black X's across their chests and 7 black lines along the front of their helmets. (1)

"DecaOrange!" the middle one said, dusting his hands off.

"DecaBlack!" said the one of the left, sliding his left hand along the outside of his right arm.

"DecaWhite!" finished the one on the right, seemingly giving the thumbs up but had her index and middle fingers extended before jerking her arm upward.

"Kamen Sentai," started DecaOrange before Black and White finished with him, "Decaders!"

_**[We are Brothers by Hero Music All Stars starts]**_

_**Dare mo ga ichiban (everyone wishes)**_

_**Tsuyoku naritai to negatteru (to be the strongest)**_

_**Kokoro de kanarazu (surely in their heart)**_

_**Demo risou wa tokidoki (But ideal are at the time)**_

_**Arienai hodo tooku (Impossibly far away)**_

_**Kujikesouna toki… (When you seem doomed…)**_

_**Chigau field no naka de (When you see the backs of those)**_

_**Hisshi ni tatakatteru (Fighting to the death)**_

_**Karera no senaka miteru to… (In a different field)**_

_**We are brothers kanjiru kai? (Do you feel we are brothers?)**_

_**Hitotsu yuzurenai jounetsu (A single unwavering passion)**_

_**Koboresou data tameiki wo (Change that sigh that is about to fall)**_

_**Sakebi ni okikaete (Into a yell)**_

_**We are brothers. Let's get together**_

_**Mata tachiagarou to omowaseru (If those similar comrades, who make you think)**_

_**Onaji nakama tatakau no nara (To stand up again, are fighting)**_

_**Kimi mo sono hitori (You are one of them too)**_

Everyone stared at the three, admittedly strangely dressed, warriors. The group took advantage to the distractions and each drew a weapon.

DecaBlack drew a curved sword known as a cutlass. He then separated the weapon into two matching swords, that is until he flicked his wrists, then the sword in his left hand split until two blades and his right had 3. (2)

DecaWhite pulled out a strange weapon that the ninja's thought was known as a pistol. The only difference from most pistols was that this pistol had 5 barrels to fire from in the shape of a pentagon. She pulled the bottom two barrels off creating a side by sided double barrel weapon in her right hand while keeping a triple barrel in her left. (3)

DecaOrange drew two weapons as well, but unlike his teammates, they didn't match exactly. If anything they looked like the books that hung from the Decaders waists. The gun in his left hand just looked like he pulled some king of handle out of the base of it. The sword had an extended version of the handle and the bottom half of the blade looked black while the upper half was a silver blade. (4)

DecaBlack and DecaWhite charged at the Zabuza's water clone. The clone snapped out early enough to block the slashes coming from DecaBlack, but that left DecaWhite enough time to slide under his guard and blast it point blank in the chest, reducing it back to water. DecaOrange now charged and jumped off his teammate's shoulders and flew towards the real Zabuza, his sword poised to slice off the arm keeping the water prison going. Zabuza, unfortunately, saw this coming and blocked DecaOrange's sword with his own and then batted him away.

''Don't get cocky just because you beat a water clone!" he snapped. "I'll just make more!" and he did. An entire army for Zabuza water clones rose up from the lake.

"Well, things just got more interesting." DecaOrange said, standing up. DecaBlack and White run up beside him. "How many do you want?"

"I'll take the 3 dozen on the left." DecaBlack said.

"I'll take the 3 dozen on the right." DecaWhite said, spinning her left pistol around her finger.

"Then that just leaves the rest for me." DecaOrange said. "Let's make this showy." The trio charged into the group of water clones.

DecaBlack was a master with his swords, slicing away at any water clones close enough, his multi-blades shredding his opponents and catching any slashes that would come at him. Any opponents that were farther way, DecaBlack would throw his sword, which were attached to strings and he would whip them around, creating a barrier of sharp steel to protect him.

DecaWhite seemed to be skipping into her group of opponents. Any that tried to slash her; she ducked out of the way and blasted the attacker. To the untrained eye, it looked she was literally breakdancing through her opponents. And they would be right. DecaWhite bobbed, weaved, and spun her way around her enemies, blowing them away with her pistols, and knocking them off balance when they got too close.

"That one's got a bit of a strange fighting style." One of the Zabuza clones remarked.

"Well she inherited some of her dad's clumsiness, but her aunt helped her learn how to channel it." DecaOrange said from behind. The clone spun around swinging his zanbato. DecaOrange blocked the attack and spun around, decapitating the water clone. He then continued the spin and gunned down a large group of water clones. He placed the sword on his shoulder and marched into the crowed of water clones. His movements were precise, blocking, parrying, or dodging attacks seemingly at the last second and countering in the blink of an eye. His sword would either cut his opponent down or, if farther way, he would blast them with his gun.

The Decaders quickly cut their way through the crowd of Zabuzas and stood united near the shore.

"You brats are really starting to get on my nerves." Zabuza growled.

"That's our special talent Mr. No-Brows." DecaWhite taunted.

"Fia, please don't taunt the dangerous and powerful nukenin." DecaBlack said.

"Oh come on Sid, lighten up a bit." DecaOrange said, patting DecaBlack on the back.

"No thank you Naruto." DecaBlack said. The trio looked up at the group of remaining water clones. "We should probably get rid of the rest of them and focus on the original." DecaBlack suggested.

"Right, right," DecaOrange agreed.

"Let's use our big finisher on them." DecaWhite suggested. The other two nodded in agreement. DecaBlack and White reassembled their weapons into one sword and gun. Moving in perfect unison, the trio pressed the button on top of the gold portions of their belts. 5 keys sprung out from each belt all three of them flicked their weapons, popping out 5 slots. The keys all dropped down into the slots and were closed.

Then the Decaders pulled apart the edges of their buckles and pulled out a card from the books at their left hips. They each threw the card into the slot for their buckles and pushed their buckles closed.

ATTACK RIDE! The buckles declared. BLAST/SLASH/BLAST&SLASH! They raised their weapons as the voices from those cried out, "_Fiiiiiiiinal Wave_!"

"Deca Scramble!" the Decaders said. DecaBlack swung his sword, 5 creating after images of his blade and each one sending energy waves from each image. DecaWhite aimed her pistol and 4 energy copies of the weapon and each fired off a barrage of blast. DecaOrange's attack was a combination of the two. He started by firing a shot from his gun and its copies. Then he swung his sword, sending arch of energy that connected with the blasts, combining and increasing their power. The waves of energy ripped apart the remaining water clones until all that was left was the original Zabuza holding Kakashi captive.

_Now these guys aren't bad. _Tazuna, the client thought. _If I'd known they were around, I would have asked them to guard me._

_This power, I need to figure out how to get it. _Sasuke though bitterly. _This is the power I need to kill __**him**__._

_These three are amazing._ Sakura thought. _They're not at the same level as Sasuke but still,_

_These three hold strange powers. _Sai thought. _I should try and get this information to Lord Danzo as quickly as possible._

_I need to figure out to get these three into Konoha,_ Kakashi schemed. _Or at least figure out how to steal their power for Konoha, and more importantly, Sasuke._

"You three are impressive." Zabuza said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "But you're still nothing compared to me."

"Well how can you prove that while you're holding that weakling captive?" DecaWhite pointed out, spinning her gun around her finger.

"Weakling?" snapped Kakashi.

"Dude, you got beat in," DecaOrange started but then started tapping his fingers against his thumb, "three moves?"

"Four." DecaBlack corrected. "The first was casting the Hidden in the Mist Jutsu, the second was when he cut the weakling's water clone in half, his third was the missed slash to kick which sent the weakling into the water, the check move, and finally the mate was using the Water Prison Jutsu, placing them in the positions they are in now."

"Oh, see I wasn't counting the Hidden in the Mist Jutsu." DecaOrange said.

"Enough!" Zabuza roared, regaining the Decaders attention. "If you all want to die, then I'll happily oblige you!" he created another water clone and switched places with him. "Besides, I'm sure you've already used up your tricks on my water clones."

"You think we're out of tricks?" DecaOrange asked and everyone could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "We've barely even scratched the surface bub."

"Keys or cards Naruto?" asked DecaBlack.

"Keys," DecaOrange said without hesitation. The other two nodded and pressed the gold parts of their belts and pulled up the figurines. Then they took their belt-buckles like they had in the beginning.

"Gokai Change!" the said and slid the keys into their slots and turned them.

"_Goooooo-Onger!"_ screamed DecaOrange's device. He was covered in an orange light and wheels wrapped around his forearms and shins. Belts shot up from behind him and connected to his belt creating a V shape. A symbol that looked like a cross between a fox and the number 9 appeared on his chest. "'Met on!" he declared and pulled a helmet that looked like a cross between a fox and something known as a motorcycle on over his other helmet. "Databaio!" he shouted and struck a pose. "Go-On Orange!"

"_Shinnnnnnnnnkenger!" _Cried DecaBlack's device. The kanji for pirate flew out of the device and wrapped itself around his body, creating a black uniform the resembled a gi. The kanji then appeared on his face and changed his helmet. A strange katana also appeared at his hip. "ShinkenBlack, Sid de Famillie-Gibken." He drew the strange katana and held it behind him before taking on a stance similar to a quick draw stance.

"_Gooooooseiger!" _Came from DecaWhite's device. The outline of a parrot flew out of the device as angel-like wings wrapped around DecaWhite's body, giving her a white body suit. The parrot outline then molded itself to her helmet. "Power of sky, land, and sea, GoseiWhite!" she declared, striking a pose with her arms out.

"Like Naruto said." GoseiWhite said, drawing a new style of pistol. "We've barely scratched the surface of our powers." ShinkenBlack was the first one to shoot forward, his katana in hand. He didn't falter as his feet touched the water; in fact, he just kept running across it. Zabuza started to make hand signs, but was force into defense as Go-On Orange and GoseWhite fired their weapons. When ShinkenBlack reached him, Zabuza and he started going blade for blade.

"Fia, you got us covered?" asked Go-On Orange asked.

"You got it." GoseiWhite said. Go-On Orange charged to the fray, extending his pistol into a sword calling out, "Rod Mode!" He joined with ShinkenBlack as they fought Zabuza.

"I hate to admit it, but you kids are pretty good with those blades." Zabuza said as they dead-locked their weapons.

"We should be. We were trained by the Shiba Samurai clan." ShinkenBlack informed him.

"The Shiba Clan!" gasped Zabuza. "I thought they were wiped out and their skills lost."

"They weren't." Go-On Orange said. "And you really shouldn't let your guard down during a fight. Should he Fia?" GoseiWhite took the opportunity to jump off her teammates' shoulders and shoot down at Zabuza. He jumped back, avoiding the blasts.

"Let's finish this!" Go-OnOrange shouted. ShinkenBlack and GoseiWhite each drew a card from their belts and slid them into their buckles.

"ATTACK RIDE!" ShinkenBlack and GoseiWhite's buckles sounded. "SHINKENMARU/PARROT HEADER!" From their buckles came a black disk or a mechanical parrot's head. ShinkenBlack slid the disk up his katana's hilt and spun it. GoseiWhite meanwhile placed the head at the end of her gun and took aim. Go On Orange retracted his weapon into its pistol form and took aim as well.

"Kaizoku no Mia!" cried ShinkenBlack and swung the sword across his body in an X shape.

"Parrot Bullet!" shouted GoesieWhite and fired a shot.

"Go On Cannonball!" Go-On Orange finished and fired a blast of this own. The effect was similar to Decader's Blast and Slash in where the two attacks combined their power. They struck Zabuza with enough force that the tree he was up against started to splinter. It eventually shattered and sent Zabuza onto his back unconscious.

"Nice job guys." Go-On Orange said. He and the rest of the Decaders flashed for a minute before changing back into your 'normal' Gokai-forms.

"I think we might have over done it a bit though." GokaiBlack commented.

"Oh come on Sid, you know there's no such thing as overkill." GokaiDecade said, placing his hand on ShinkenBlack's shoulder.

"But there is this little thing called 'restraint' Naruto." GokaiBlack said brushing away his teammate's arm.

"Restraint's overrated Sid," DecaWhite said happily.

"You too Fia?" groaned DecaBlack, hanging his head. The sound of crashing foliage caught their attention. They looked back to see Zabuza staggering out of the woods. "Everything I said about going too far, I now take back." DecaBlack said as he and the others prepared for another attack. However, before either side could act, two needles flew from out of nowhere and pierced Zabuza's neck.

"Umm, what just happened?" asked DecaOrange.

"Why don't we ask him?" said DecaBlack. He pointed up towards a tree where a young man wearing a blue battle kimono and a white mask stood on a branch.

"Who are you and what did you just do to Zabuza?" DecaWhite demanded.

"My apologizes." The boy said, from the sound of his voice he was clearly about the age of the majority of people in the clearing. "But I've been tracking Zabuza for a while now."

"Hang on; you're one of Kiri's hunter-nins aren't you?" DecaBlack asked. The hunter-nin nodded.

"What is it with you authority types always showing up after all the hard work's already been done?" DecaOrange demanded, sounding annoyed.

"So how are we going to do this?" DecaWhite asked. "We were the ones who actually took Zabuza down, so we get his head and the bounty that's on it."

"Fia," DecaOrange muttered.

"We'll also take his sword," DecaBlack declared. "It'll definitely make a nice trophy."

"You too Sid?" asked DecaOrange, shaking his head. "One of them is money grubbing and the other's a trophy collector. Still, being the one to take down Zabuza would do wonders for our rep. So what's it going to be hunter, we keep the sword and head and when you report back to your bosses you tell them that it was the Kamen Sentai Decaders who actually took him down?"

"I will see what I can do." The hunter said, jumping down next to Zabuza.

"Great, the let us help you get started with the decapitation." DecaBlack offered, drawing his sword. The Hunter seemed to hesitate. "That is still standard operating procedure, right?" the hunter reacted by throwing senbons at the Decaders. The weapons were easily and quickly deflected, but the distraction did its job, Zabuza and the Hunter ninja had disappeared.

"Well, that stinks." DecaOrange said.

"It'll be a while before they return." DecaBlack said. "After a shot like that to the neck, Zabuza won't be able to fight for at least a week."

"Until then, let's introduce ourselves." DecaWhite said, jerking her thumb back towards Tazuna and the Konoha nin. The other two nodded in agreement and together the group made their way to the Konoha ninja. After they crossed the lake, they powered down their uniforms and returned to normal attire.

"You!" snapped Sasuke as they approached. "Tell me how to get that power!" the Decaders ignored him and walked right past.

"Don't ignore Sasuke like that!" screeched Sakura. This actually got the trio to pause.

"So you're the one we need to thank to knowing where you are." The one who'd been DecaWhite, Fia, said. "Thanks for telling us and everyone within a five mile radius where you were." Sakura was stunned as the group walked past her. Sasuke took this moment to try and attack the group, but the one who'd been DecaBlack, Sid, grabbed his punch and returned with one of his own, flooring the Uchiha.

"How dare you lay a hand on Konoha's Last Uchiha!" Kakashi shouted.

"He's nothing but a whiny little brat, and is probably just as weak as you." Remarked the one that had just been DecaOrange: Naruto. "When he can fight one of us on an equal field, then maybe I'll notice him." They continued walking to Tazuna until the only one left was Sai. He appeared to be the only member of the team with a functioning brain since he just got out of the Decader's way.

"You're Tazuna right, the bridge builder from Wave?" Naruto asked. Tazuna nodded in conformation. Naruto wiped his hand on the side of his pants. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazi-Kadoya, at your service," He raised his hand. Tazuna blinked, not expecting this, just stared as he shook Naruto's hand. "Allow me to introduce my associates." He gestured to his male teammate. "The serious samurai to my left is Sid de Familii-Gibken, master swordsman and our team's diplomat. The wise angel to my right here is Fia Milffy-Dogoier, expert markswoman and our strategist."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you all doing here?" asked Tazuna.

"We came into port in Wave this morning." Sid explained. "When we saw the condition we asked around."

"We know about Gato and the bridge you're trying to build." Fia said. "We want to help."

"Really?" asked Tazuna, getting happy that such strong people wanted to protect him and his dream.

"Hang on a second, that's what we were hired for." Kakashi said, stepping up.

"And you've done a real bang up job of it." Naruto said sarcastically. "Beaten in four moves," he gestured to Kakashi, "got the crap kicked out of you," he moved to Sasuke, "And stood around and did nothing." He finished by pointing to Sakura and Sai. "But I suppose you can stick around if you feel you have to. Just stay out of our way." He turned his back to the fuming Kakashi. "So how about it Tazuna, want a little extra protection and help on your project.

"I would be grateful for the help." Tazuna said. "Now come on, we can go rest at my house, it's not far."

"Lead the way." Naruto gestured. Tazuna led the Decaders, and the still fuming Konoha Team 7, Sakura and Sai carrying the beaten Sasuke and exhausted Kakashi, to his house.

"Tsunami, I'm home!" he called. The door to the house opened and a beautiful woman in her early 30's stood in the doorway.

"Father, welcome home." She said happily and ran to hug him. "I'm so glad you're home safe."

"It's thanks to them." Tazuna gestured to the warriors behind him. "Well, those three in particular." He rephrased, singling out the Decaders.

"It was nothing to amazing ma'am." Naruto said modestly. "But would you mind if we came in, you're father's first set of bodyguards need to rest." He jerked his thumb at Team 7.

"Of course, please come in." Tsunami said, standing to the side. "What happened?" While Team 7 got situated in the living room, Tazuna and the Decaders regaled Tsunami of their adventure and the fight with Zabuza.

"It's amazing that three people as young as you all can be so strong." Tsunami said in amazement.

"It's really nothing that special ma'am." Sid said. "There are people our age throughout the continent that are just as strong, or stronger."

"That's right, just like Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hardly," Fia scoffed. "We know all about the Uchiha Clan. Their only real power is those thieving eyes of theirs. They have no real strength or original power; they just have what they've stolen from other people's blood, sweat, and tears. And this Uchiha doesn't even have that yet."

"What do you know you stupid bitch?" Sasuke demanded. The Decaders all glared at Sasuke.

"I know that if you insult Fia again, you won't have anything to do with the revival of the Uchiha Clan." Naruto growled. Sasuke had the brains to keep his mouth shut. "And anyway, we were trained by our family."

"None of you look related." Tsunami commented. Sid gave the woman a friendly smile.

"There's more to family than just blood ma'am." He said. "Mine and Fia's parents sailed with Naruto's uncle. When we were 5, Naruto joined our ship and became one of us. From there our relatives and Naruto's other Uncle taught us what they knew about our current powers."

"What are your powers exactly?" Tazuna asked. "I've never seen anything like all that in my life."

"Most of what we used today came from the lost warriors of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, the Super Sentai." Naruto explained. Kakashi laughed at that. "Is something funny?"

"The Hidden Whirlpool Village was weak, that's why it was wiped out." Kakashi said arrogantly. In a flash, the tip of a sword was hovering over his eye.

"Continue to insult our home, and you will soon find yourself needing a new eye." Sid said dangerously.

"The only reason Whirlpool is lost is because of the constant attacks that were made against us. And what exactly did out _trusted_," Fia spat out the word venomously, "allies in Konoha do to help?"

"We couldn't be bothered with the going-ons of a small, useless village." Kakashi said defensively. Sid's grip tightened on his sword.

"Sid, stand down." Naruto said, standing up and turning to glare at Kakashi. "And that's bullshit Hatake. I know that the Old Man would have sent help to Whirlpool if certain _unnecessary_ elements hadn't been giving him useless work. Heck I know Dad would have started sending out word that Konoha would be a safe haven for any Whirlpool refugees if he'd had the chance."

"What could your dad have done?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys seriously haven't figured it out?" Fia asked and started to giggle. "Wow, I knew you guys were weak, but I didn't think you were stupid too."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded. She had after all been top of her class grade wise.

"The second part of my surname," Naruto said. "Namikaze, you know, as in Minato." The students still had blank looks on their faces but Kakashi's eye widened.

"As in Konoha's Yellow Flash," Sid said a smirk on his face.

"The Fourth Hokage," Fia finished, smiling as well.

"That's a lie!" Kakashi yelled, trying to stand up, but fell back onto his mattress. "Sensei never had a child."

"Oh please, I look just like him, or so I'm told." Naruto said. "I've also been told I inherited mom's face." He shrugged. "Anyway, I've heard of you Kakashi Hatake, dad's soul surviving student. Arrogant, power-obsessed, uncle Tsukasa calls you the blemish in his perfect teaching career."

"Why you, what does your uncle know?" Kakashi roared.

"Considering he was my dad's brother?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Well, half-brother if you want to get technical."

"Oh now I remember, the bastard brother of Minato-Sensei." Kakashi said arrogantly, a smug look on what could be seen of his face. "The one with the cursed bloodline,"

"Cursed Bloodline?" asked Sai.

"They just call the Decade Bloodline a curse because it's so powerful and the predecessors used it as a tool for destruction." Fia explained. "That and the rumors spread by those who were jealous of Decade's power."

"Sounds like you come from a powerful family." Tsunami said.

"Yep, and they're all heroes." Naruto said proudly. "Even if some of them won't admit it," Sid and Fia shared a laugh at that. Despite the Decagers toppling a wicked empire and freeing an oppressed area, they tried to keep up their pirate image and didn't want to be seen as heroes.

"There's no such thing as heroes." A new voice said. "Anyone who says they're a hero is just a fool who gets killed."

"Who's this bright ray of sunshine?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"Inari, come here and give your grandpa a hug." Tazuna said. Inari crawled over and hugged him.

"And be nice to our guest Inari, they are great warriors who brought your grandpa home safely." Tsunami scolded. Inari glanced at everyone.

"But mama, they're all gonna die." He said. The Konoha nin looked annoyed, but the Decaders just brushed it off.

"Everyone dies at some point in time;" Fia said sagely, "The trick is letting it happen on your terms."

"And you say that heroes are fools who are going to die?" Sid asked. "Then is that what you would call your grandfather?"

"What?" asked everyone in the room.

"A hero is one who is willing to put their life on the line for what they believe." Naruto said. "Just like what your grandpa is doing with this bridge."

"I wouldn't call myself a hero." Tazuna laughed, scratching the back of his head. Inari just glared at Naruto and walked away. After glancing at his teammates, Naruto followed him. He found Inari looking out at the ocean, crying and clutching a picture.

"Daddy," he sobbed.

"So you lost your father huh?" Naruto said, making Inari jump. "I think I know how you feel. I lost my dad too, and my mom."

"Yo-You did?" Inari asked, wiping away his tears.

"Yeah, but I never knew them. They died literally right after I was born so I never got to know them." Naruto continued walking up next to Inari. "All I've got are my uncle's stories about them. And even that's not much. I'm going to guess this guy was a hero around here." Inari nodded. "There's another great thing about heroes kid, the courage that they show is an inspiration to others." He put his hand on Inari's head. "Never forget your Dad's courage Inari." He walked away, leaving a stunned Inari behind.

When Naruto got back downstairs, he found his teammates arguing with the Konoha nin.

"I'm telling you it's not possible." Kakashi said.

"And I'm telling you that it is and that hunter ninja was bogus." Fia snapped back.

"Let me guess, they don't believe that Zabuza's still alive?" asked Naruto. Tazuna nodded.

"Your teammates mentioned that since that hunter ninja didn't dismember Zabuza on the spot, there's a chance he's alive." Tazuna explained. "Sid also said something about needles."

"Senbon needles," Naruto nodded. "If you hit a person in just the right place with them, you can induce a deathlike state. That fake hunter ninja did this in his attempt to extract Zabuza."

"I'm telling you, no one is that good." Sasuke snapped.

"If Sasuke says it's impossible, then it is." Sakura said, defending her crush.

"If Sasuke said that the sky was purple, would you believe it?" asked Sid. Sakura blinked at him. "That's what I thought."

"On the bright-side, after getting taken out like that, it'll be a while before Zabuza's able to fight again." Fia said. "In the meantime, what's the plan Naruto." The boy in question was sitting cross-legged and stroking his chin.

"We operate in two groups; one of us always stays behind and watches the house. That person will also help out Tsunami if she needs it." Naruto said. "The other two will go with Tazuna and guard him while helping him to complete the bridge."

"Sounds like a good plan, who goes where?" Sid asked.

"If I may Naruto, I'd recommend you go to the bridge by yourself and leave Sid and I here to help Tsunami and watch her." Fia said.

"You'd trust him by himself." Kakash mocked.

"We would trust Naruto with our lives." Sid said. "And Fia's right, you are the only one of us who can perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu. And remember the last time you tried house work?"

"Oh come on!" Naruto groaned. "One little mishap."

"You almost sank the Galleon." Sid said. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you guys watch the house, I'll watch the bridge." He said.

"And what are we going to do?" asked Sai.

"I don't' know, ask him." Naruto answered and pointed at Kakashi. "_He's_ your teacher." The group turned their backs on the genin and continued to plan and talk to Tazuna and Tsunami.

Two days later, everyone was sitting down to dinner.

The previous day had been a bit taxing, on the Gokiders at least. Team 7 had been nothing but pains in their collective asses. Sasuke had kept demanding to know where they obtained their powers. After they'd told him to piss off, they had to deal with Sakura's screeching. After they were gotten rid of, it was Kakashi trying to sweet talk them into showing them their skills so that he could copy them with his Sharingan. This was shot down so Kakashi just took his students to go train.

Naruto, with his Shadow clones, proved to be a great help on the bridge, especially since a lot of Tazuna's were quitting out of fear of Gato. But seeing the state of the town all nearly shattered Naruto's heart. In the same day he had stopped someone trying to pic pocket him, and then had given a kid wearing nothing but rags an apple.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you." Sakura said, examining a picture. "What happened to the other person in this picture?" Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari all went quiet.

"It's ok Grandpa." Inari said. Tazuna and Tsunami were surprised by Inari's reaction. Tazuna then told the story of Kaiza, the man who'd become a father to Inari and a hero to Wave. Unfortunately, when Gato came, he made an example of Kaiza, an example that Wave wasn't the place for heroes. When he'd finished, Inari had silent tears running down his face. Fia noticed this and went over to hug the boy. He cried into her chest as she stroked his hair.

"So that's why Inari was so anti-hero when we arrived here." Sid said.

"Because he felt his hero let him down." Naruto agreed. He rose from his seat and put his hand on Inari's shoulder. The boy looked up at him with tear streaked eyes. "Come on kid." He led Inari out of the kitchen and back to Inari's room. The two stood in silence as they looked out at the sea.

"Are you going to make fun of me?" asked Inari. "Because I was crying?"

"Nope," Naruto said simply. "The man you lost was like your father and your hero, to have him taken away from you, I can see why you turned out the way you did."

"How come you didn't?" Inari asked. "You lost your dad too."

"Yeah but I was too young to remember him remember. Heck I was all alone until I was five." Naruto explained.

"What happened then?" Inari asked.

"My uncles found me." Naruto said, a small smile on his face. "They took me in, gave me a home, a family. They also gave me heroes to look up to."

"And heroes to be inspired by right?" Inari said.

"That's right." Naruto said kneeling down and ruffling Inari's hair through his hat. "A hero does more than just protect the people, he inspires them. You remember what I told you?"

"Never forget a hero's courage." Inari said. Naruto smiled and patted the boy on the head.

_**And…scene.**_

_**First, the author notes.**_

_**1: picture if you can, a gokaiger with Decade's color scheme, just red instead of black and white.**_

_**2: basically the 5 sword style that Jo used during episode 4 of Gokaigers. **_

_**3: Basically a double barrel shotgun and Final Fantasy XII's Vincent Valentine's Cerberus. The combined version is based off of a pepper gun, or the God Killer from Drive Angry, take your pick**_

_**4: The gun and sword forms of Decades Rider book.**_

_**Ok, now the song that I chose for the opening. I went with We are Brothers by Hero Music All Stars, which I don't own, since it was the theme song to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, which I really freakin' want to see!**_

_**Anyway, I want to do more with the opening but the only ideas I have don't highlight the Decaders as much as I wish it would. It focuses a bit more on Naruto's parents, Decade, and the Gokaigers than the present team. If you've got any ideas I'd be happy to use it and give you credit. Just shoot me a DocX. The only condition is that you have to use We are Brothers.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! please**_


End file.
